


The Joker

by Bachmanbabe112263



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bachmanbabe112263/pseuds/Bachmanbabe112263
Summary: Mr. J used to be a bad guy. Now he wants to change? Will you be able to change his ways? With a ferocious background in hustling and playing the elite of the elites you have the fighting power to match his. But will your past love for Jonny Frost get in the way?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Jonny Frost/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and i wanted to make a first person story because i like placing myself into the story.

We called him Mr. J. Everyone else knew him as The Joker. There was nothing funny about this man, other than the wicked grin tattooed between his right thumb and index finger.  
I had been working at the club for close to five years now, I started as a dancer but was quickly promoted to manager. I just seem to have a way with the clients. I loved my regulars. The older men who come just to watch the girls, I’ve never found them to be creepy or gross. They are very supportive of us and a lot of the time buy us presents. I was personally good with the first timers. They are always so nervous and jumpy. I always make them a special drink on the house and lead them over to their first dancer, giving them tips on things they can and can’t do.. Sometimes if they’re cute enough I may even take them for myself.  
There have only been a few interactions between the boss and I. A couple times bar tending or dancing for his private parties in his upstairs office, but mainly brief eye contact, maybe a nod, as he passed by upstairs.   
I knew the stories and frankly I did not like the man. Although he was incredible to look at, I had heard about how he put his long time girl in the hospital so many times. I've seen him throw glasses at dancers who've slipped on stage. I had no time for men that didn't respect women. Even if I've never personally had anything bad happen to me. I'm led to believe I'm his favorite. I'm not sure why but that's what the other girls say. His behavior had changed over the past couple of years. Harley was locked up and it seemed her toxic tendencies had really done a number on Mr. J.  
The clown did have a good eye for the club. Completely his design, the red leather C-Booths each with a screen of diamonds and a pole in the table gave off a very posh vibe. The ceiling was entirely of mirrors leading to the main stage while reflecting the marble floor, there were three poles there used for the main dancer and her backups.   
Now he sat two booths away from my wash station, his current toy drunkenly making a fool of herself, throwing her body around the table pole. She had already come close to kicking J a couple of times and I could tell he was fed up.   
Was he staring at me?  
“Hey hot thing, whose ass do I have to slap to get a drink around here?”  
“No one’s unless you’re into slapping your own. What can I get you?” It’s hard not to roll my eyes at these idiots. All the time drunk college guys come through here thinking they're going to find some easy targets. They never see my girls coming. Growing up here, girls learn to stand up to trash, worse trash than these boys could ever be.   
“The only thing worth drinking in a dump like this, Jager.” He pulled out his cash, a sizable stack, and threw me a ten. “Ill be expected the change”  
“Well if you don’t like the club find somewhere else to practice your date-rape skills. I’ll keep your change, there's a fee for dealing with idiots like you.”  
I all but threw his drink at him, hopefully he would just leave. I saw the flash out of the corner of my eye and ducked just as the glass flew past my head and shattered behind me.  
In a split second I whipped around to see a bouncer grab the guys arms and wrap them around his back, it was too perfect. I grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face onto the bar top, relishing the crunching of his nose and his cry out as blood started spreading.  
“Now now,” I said through gritted teeth and a smile, all but grinding his face into the bar. Did no one ever teach you it's not nice to throw things?” I grabbed his hair in a fist and lifted his face up so he was looking me in the eye. “You should be careful putting your money away, it’s too easy for someone to catch on.” I reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out the wad of cash he had just put back. “This looks like enough to cover the...psychological damages” I let him go and turned back to my new job of disinfecting the bar top as he was being escorted out. Well, if he wasn't before, J was staring at me now.  
I brought the next round of his drinks by. His guests, obviously drunk and way too handsy, cheered for more. All he offered was a sly smile and a nod as thanks for his. Next thing I knew my tray went flying. Empty glasses shattered against marble as I was knocked off of my feet into the shards of broken glass. Never a dull moment.  
"Get the fuck off the table you stupid bitch!"  
J was screaming, my head was pounding as Frost pulled me off the floor. I could feel hot blood drenching my new red cocktail dress.   
"J she needs stitches, bad."  
"I've got her, take care of this damn crowd and find someone to drop HER off where they found her" J said as he cut his eyes across the table to where The Toy was crying against one of the business men. He looked disgusted.  
I took this opportunity to look down, bad mistake. The second I saw blood my vision went blurry. All I saw was a green and white blur, then black.   
I blinked  
I was being carried in someone's arms. Their shirt was soft, white. They smelled so good, like bourbon and gunpowder but with a musky warmth that made my mouth water.   
I blinked  
I could feel my feet, now shoeless, dragging soft velvet. The walls and ceiling a dark lush purple. Why was I going upstairs?  
I blinked  
Someone was whispering in my ear "its alright doll I've got you. Don't worry" such a soft voice. So sweet.  
"We need a doctor boss she's bleeding bad"  
"Then call a fucking doctor Frost, get to it!" Someone growled. It had to be J. But he couldn't have been carrying me. Not the guy that smelt so good and spoke so soft.  
I blinked  
White skin, red lips, so beautiful I licked mine in response. Was that a smile?   
I blinked  
I woke up to a sharp tugging against my side and the smell of a strong antiseptic. My head killed. I tried sitting up and was met with intense pain. Gasping I laid back down. Where was I?   
"Don't move doll, they're almost done."  
My head was in J's lap, his fingers stroking my hair back. He was swirling his bourbon around in his other hand and staring into space while two doctors were stitching up my side. I quickly realized my dress had been cut off and was completely destroyed.   
He saw my gaze and chuckled "I've already ordered you a new one. Although they were out of red. I hope you like black, I think it'll be just as sexy, if not more."  
He was gauging my reaction. I put on a coy smile so as not to anger him. "Thanks boss you didn't have to do that" it took everything I had not to roll my eyes at the man I had heard so many horrible things about.  
"Alright sir we're all finished here. Keep this area clean and dry. We’ll come back to remove the sutures in 14 days. Don't do anything that could cause the stitches to rip."  
J waved them off as if they were interrupting him. He was definitely staring now.   
As soon as the doctors left I carefully got to my feet. Wearing nothing but my black lace bra (and thank god I put on matching panties) I walked over to the floor length mirror I knew was propped against the wall.   
This was the one thing I loved about his office. Whereas everything was purple and black velvet this was the star. A floor to ceiling mirror with a gold ornate frame that had to be six feet across allowed J to sit at his desk and still be able to see behind him. It was a nice party piece, I couldn't imagine how many women he had up against it.   
The cut was about 3 inches long, wrapping around my ribcage. There had to be at least 20 stitches there. My back and shoulders were bruised and my hip looked like it had taken a swift kick from a horse. It was seconds before I felt his eyes.   
"Need something Mr. J?"  
"Maybe a picture to last longer"  
"Sorry Mr. J. But that's out of even your price range."  
He got up and walked to the closet "Put this on, It's long enough to cover you." He stood behind me, meeting my eyes in the mirror. I felt a strong pull deep in my belly at the sight of him staring so intensely. Then I remembered who he was and looked away. He helped me put on the crisp white shirt. "Frost will take you out the back and make sure you get home safe." He then placed his hands on my shoulders. He wasn’t squeezing but he was firm and gentle. It was so comforting. I looked into his eyes through the reflection. He looked so sad, I was melting and I needed to get a grip on myself.  
Frost came through a hidden door, it's like the man can sense when he's needed.   
Now this is a guy that I like. Frost and I used to have a thing before we both knew J. It was purely coincidence we came to work for the same mobster asshole.   
Ex military, special ops, muscles to match. Plus he's sweet. I wonder how he does it working for a guy like The Joker. He's probably killed more people for him than his country. I shot him my best smile and stalked over to him.   
"Thanks Jonny, you've always been the bestest best friend" I looked up at him through thick eyelashes, obviously flirting. "I may need help getting tucked into bed"   
I heard a sharp intake of breath and a low growl from behind me and walked out before I looked at my boss. I knew I was in trouble. He obviously likes me.   
Frost gave a deep chuckle. He knew me better than anyone and can spot my jokes a mile away. But I knew he still had feelings for me. I wonder if J knew about us. He had to. He knew everything.   
Screw him.   
I still liked Frost, J may just have to get over that, or kill me.

"Here we are" Frost gave the same goodbye he always did when he escorted me home as he opened the door to the black SUV for me.   
I stumbled out of the car still not used to the pain in my side. Luckily he caught me.   
"Thanks Jonny. Maybe you should walk me inside."  
"Yeah, I would say that's a good idea"  
He helped me through the lobby and passed the armed guard at the desk, giving a curt nod. There are benefits to working for the biggest crime Lord in Gotham. He owns the building I live in, and I don't have to pay for anything. We head up to the top. Penthouse suite. The elevator allows me to use my fingerprint to access the top floor. It opens straight into my living room.   
I hired an interior decorator when I moved in. I did not have enough time to go house shopping, nor did I want to. The decorator did a good job capturing the Victorian aesthetic that I loved so much. The apartment came with the vaulted ceilings and she accented with claw foot furniture and plush couches.   
Frost leads me over to my bedroom. He hesitates at the door.   
"Here we are" he says. Barely above a whisper. I could tell he was feeling awkward knowing what we did together the last time he was in an apartment of mine. The memory was still fresh in my mind.   
"Still drink whiskey on the rocks?" I asked breaking the tension to add some light in.  
"Neat"  
Immediately he recognizes his mistake as I chuckle. I have trapped him with the easiest comment. Frost believed drinking dark liquor cold was a travesty that could not be matched. I shot him my dazzling smile and poured him a glass of his favorite from my personally stocked cart.   
"I forgot how sly you were Ace" he said looking at me over his glass and sinking into my couch. My heart jumped at the sound of him using my nickname that I earned from hustling. My job before I started at the club.   
"I forgot how good that name sounded coming out of your mouth Jon. Say it again for me" I teased him by walking over and sitting in his lap.   
I toyed with his hair for a little. He was looking out the window. I stroked a finger down the side of his face and heard his breath hitch. I went in for the kiss.   
He immediately stiffened in response and set down his glass.  
"I can't"  
Can't what Jon?" Rejection hurt. Tears tried to fight their way to the surface. I wouldn't let them win. I had been thinking about this for too long.  
"Do this. You know that. It's obvious the boss favors you and he always gets what he wants." I could tell he was uncomfortable. Obviously he didn't expect to be in this position again. Tried his best to stay away from me this whole time. J must have told him to stay away.  
"I don't like J. I never stopped loving you."  
I realized immediately I had messed up. He picked me up and set me next to him, downed his drink, got up and walked towards the elevator. "I won't disobey a direct order Ace. No matter how bad I want to" he looked back before leaving. His eyes seemed so sad. "I'm sorry"  
"Me too"  
Then he was gone.   
I can't believe this. I should have seen it coming with how possessive that clown is. I knew he would never have changed from the abusive asshole he was a couple of years ago. How dare he tell someone they have to stay away from me. A direct order?! We had never had more than a few words shared between us. Obviously he had been watching me more than I thought. I have a few words for that green haired bastard the next time I see him.


	2. Pain and Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Smut so be warned. Please let me know what you think. This is my first time doing this and it took me quite a while to write this chapter. Also mentions abuse of Harley.

I took a couple weeks off to recover. Mainly I didn't want to see J but I knew I would have to eventually. On my first day back I came in early for deliveries not expecting to see anyone but the set-up crew. J never came before dark. As soon as I walked in a back worker came up to me.  
"Hey Ace, boss wants to see you upstairs. Wanted me to tell you as soon as you came in"  
"Thanks Jared." What was he doing here so early? I don't wanna do this. I climbed the velvet stairs and my mind went back to that night as I remembered his smell, his voice, how it felt to be taken care of. I stopped at the top to clear my head. I had to prepare to give him a piece of my mind.  
The door flew open and there was Frost. "Oh hey, he's waiting for you." He quickly averted his eyes and went downstairs. Probably to attend to some vulgar business J had for him. As he brushed past me I reached out and touched his hand. He gave me the tiniest hesitation and then kept walking. I turned and was met with piercing green eyes. I jumped.  
"Ha Ha Ha" his signature laugh. Normally it would give me chills but now I feel excitement. What is my body doing to me? My eyes zeroed in on the dress hung from his mirror as I stepped forward.  
It was beautiful. Not at all the same as the one that was ruined. Still a cocktail dress but with a plunging neckline and bands on the sides that would show my new scar. It looked like it was worth thousands.  
"Well, do you like it?" He whispered in my ear from behind, sending chills up my spine as his breath moved my hair. I could see him in the reflection, he had a lustful look on his face. There was that stirring in my belly again. I hate when my body betrays me.  
Stay focused.  
"It's beautiful. But I don't want it."  
His face morphed into a look of shock. Then anger.  
"And why the fuck not? I picked it out just for you!" His voice was rising. This was a dangerous game.  
"Why did you tell Frost to not touch me?" I stared at him pointedly. Not wanting to break eye contact. He met my gaze with the same ferocity.  
"Oh, so I see now. You don't want to keep your past with him in the past. You want to bring it to the present." His teeth were clenched. Almost bared like a feral animal. It was so hot. But so wrong. This man was abusive. Horrible. Not the same man that carried me into this office, and it seemed his bad side was starting to show.  
"I have a right to do what I want with whomever I want. You can't tell me who I can be with. Last time I checked you were just my boss" I retorted.  
"Well last time I checked you would be dead in a ditch without me. Plus, I didn't tell you. I told him. I can't have my star worker distracting my right hand. That wouldn't be good at all. Mistakes will be made. And in this business mistakes get people killed."  
The next thing I knew he grabbed my arms and spun me around, pushing me back into the mirror. Firmly, but there was a hint of hesitation, almost gentleness.  
"I'm gonna be honest with you doll, and I'm not honest often.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I told Frost to stay away. Because I wanted my chance. I've had my eye on you for quite a while now." His hands were on my hips pressing me into the mirror. His face inches from mine. I could smell his delicious scent. Then, he changed.  
"I'm so sorry doll, I'm a bad guy." His voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes looked sad and his face fell. Tortured. "There's no reason you should want to be with me. I know what you've heard and I won't deny it, but I won't treat you like trash, I’m not that guy anymore. You're something special babe." He pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He sank to his knees, his head almost resting on my abdomen, so close. My body was betraying me again.  
"I’m sorry about Frost, I can't tell you what to do. Give me a chance. We could rule together.”  
I slid out from his grasp, this could not be happening. At first he tightened, not wanting to let me go. Then rethinking he finally did. "Ace?" It sounded almost strangled. I ran out the door and down the stairs as fast as I could. Tears streaming down my face, I just didn’t know how to feel, I have never been in this position before.  
Someone grabbed my arm.  
"Hey what the fuck happened to you in there. Are you okay?"  
Frost. He was concerned, but I couldn't say anything, I just kept running and waved down a cab to go back to my apartment. As soon as I got in I ran to the bedroom and slammed the door behind me and flung myself onto my bed, trying to process what just happened.  
I don't know how much time has passed. My head is spinning. A whirlwind of emotions are passing through me. At some point I heard the elevator open and something being placed on the table I have next to them.  
It was dark outside. I hadn't moved for hours. My head was pounding and my stomach rumbling. But I didn't feel like eating. My heart was being pulled apart. I knew I loved Frost, but J, he was so intriguing. It was like he was trying to show a side of himself to me that he hadn't shown to anyone before. Maybe not even to Harley.  
Harley. He beat her senseless. It was years ago and she was known to be crazy and abusive herself but still. The King of Gotham can't be weak. But what was that in his office?  
The elevator dinged and there were footsteps. My bedroom door opened and a head peeked in.  
"Ace?" A gruff voice said.  
"Hey Jon"  
"Are you okay? We've been trying to reach you all day. The boss went AWOL after y'alls meeting and the clubs going to fucking shit. What happened?" He came and sat on my bed next to me and brushed my hair back.  
"Frost I don't know what to do." I started crying. "I know I love you. We've been close for years. Now we work for J and all I know is how horrible and abusive he is but it's obvious I'm attracted to him."  
He held me there for a few minutes rubbing my head and letting me cry. Then he pulled me back and looked me in the eye.  
"Ace I love you. There is no woman I would rather be with right now but we tried already and it would never work and that's ok. Boss is a different guy now. At least he is in front of me. Whatever you decide sweetheart I won't let you get hurt. You'll always be my best friend."  
"What did I do to deserve you Jon?"  
We laid back against the pillows and I sank into his chest. A place I have been what feels like a million times. Eventually I drifted off to sleep. 

I was in Paris. Early morning at my favorite cafe. I found it on the first day here. The waiter brings me my usual, Café au Lait with a croissant and tartine. Sitting out in the sun watching the people mill around and go about their day. I saw him on the first day. He was also sitting by himself reading a paper, watching people, but I noticed he never turned the pages. He had a military style haircut and perfect posture. From hearing him order I knew he was American, I automatically assumed Army, based off of family experience. I wonder what he was doing here.  
“Hey” I looked up from my current article. Wow. His eyes were piercing, determined.  
“Hey, what can I help you with?”  
“I’ve seen you here the past couple of days and you’re always by yourself. Would you like some company?” A shy smile. It was the definition of beautiful. “How long have you been in town?”  
“Just a couple of days” I responded with a flirtatious tone. I knew he was attractive but I could never trust a military man. My father was in the military. I learned too much from him. “Who are you here to watch?” A pointed question meant to throw him off, I want to see what makes him tick.  
“Haha, I see. Well I’ll let you in on a secret. I’m watching a drug lord, I believe he is involved in a kidnapping.”  
“Well if I know anything I know you’re a liar. If you were any sort of military intelligence you would not be able to tell me anything.”  
“Ah, you got me. That was my attempt at being interesting” He quickly looked down and I could tell he was uncomfortable. I didn’t want him to think he missed his shot. I was prepared to let him take a million more.  
“You can make it up to me by buying me another espresso?” I slid my empty cup over to him with a smile.  
“Deal”  
The next couple of weeks were the best of my life. Jon was amazing and sweet. We spent time at the shops and he even took me to the Louvre. We were having a blast. He ended up moving his small bag of clothes into the apartment I was staying in within a couple of days. And the nights, wow. Whatever military he is in has to have training courses on proper fucking. We would go for hours on end, only stopping to eat and sleep. And for his secret meetings, or whatever he did when he would get up, get dressed and leave without waking me up. He was never gone for long.  
“Good morning gorgeous” I opened my eyes and was looking directly into his eyes.  
“Jon, where have you been? I woke up and you were gone, it was dark so i just went back to sleep.”  
“That’s classified” he said with a smirk. He rolled me over onto my back and kissed me. His lips were so full and perfect. I couldn’t stop myself from running my hands up his chest deepening the kiss. I wrapped my legs around him and ground my pelvis into his already stiffening cock. “Mmm you’re perfect babe.”  
I flipped him over and sat on top of him, already naked from last nights endeavors he massaged my breasts, focusing on my nipples, granting a deep sigh. Finally I slid down and pulled his pants down, grabbing his cock I wrapped my lips around the head and made eye contact as I slowly swallowed the whole thing.  
“Goddamn woman, you never cease to amaze me.” I swear I saw his eyes roll back when I pulled it out and licked from his balls to his tip, licking the precum off the end. “Fuck I’m tired of foreplay just fuck me.”  
“Yes sir.” I rode him until we came. We took turns making each other cum until we were starved. We ordered take out to be delivered, stuffed our faces and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

Two Months Later

Jonny Frost and I had begun to make a name for ourselves in Paris. We were the power couple that had heads turning as we walked into the room. Respect was automatic and drinks were free. It didn’t start off that way. My bank account drained quickly and as much as Jon wanted to provide, he went AWOL to continue being with me. We decided to hustle. It was easy. I grew up playing cards with my dad and his buddies and Jon was the best bodyguard and enforcer. The men would get pissed when little miss nobody “Which card is the highest *giggle*” would kick their ass by game four. We were racking up money by the thousands. Gaining the attention of the most prominent gangsters. At first they wanted us dead, and tried a couple of times. Luckily Jon’s special ops training helped out. He finally spilled his mercenary past once the military put a bounty on his head. But once they realized we couldn’t be fucked with, we made deals. There was one guy that always got our attention. He came to Paris with his girlfriend a month after we got there. Apparently he ran the largest crime ring in America, Gotham City. They called him the Joker. Probably because he looked like one. His girlfriend was insane. We became friends fast. It was hard not to love her even as she was caving in the faces of guys who grabbed her ass in passing. You could always hear her high pitched voice from across the room. Harley. Through being friends with her I heard about the horrendous abuse that Joker caused her. She said he would beat her senseless but that it was her fault and she would always come back for more. It was disgusting. As much as you wanted to be on the victims side, Harley was always so theatrical and I saw how she would act around other guys. It wouldnt surprise me if they did these things to her and she would blame it on “Mista Jay”, otherwise why would she keep going back?  
We all went out to dinner one night. Apparently Joker drove a hard bargain and convinced Jon to work for him.  
“Welcome welcome Ha Ha Ha, I hope you like my restaurant”  
“It’s lovely sir” I responded. And it was. Too much velvet for my taste but a lot of mirrors and diamonds made everything sparkle and shimmer.  
“Please call me J darling, we’re friends now.”


	3. Sex Appeal and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new relationship is forming. Sort of. How will Ace get through to Jay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut? Ace and Jay finally hook up. Please leave comments i thrive on constructive critisism.

Gotham City

I woke up around 9am. Frost had left and the bed was cold. I decided that I was done being unsure. I was done being soft. I was going to take what I wanted with confidence, and a little bit of crazy. It took an hour to do my makeup and another 10 minutes to decide I was going to wear my new dress. I admired myself in the floor length mirror. Confidence, check. Sex appeal, check. Badass scar, triple check.   
“Not bad Jay, not bad at all.”  
I called down to reception for a car to come get me and on the way to the club I picked up a couple of coffees. My hope was that Frost was there.   
“Hey boys” The kitchen staff all turned jaws dropping simultaneously. “Wow boys you really know how to make a girl feel good. Frost here?”  
“Yes ma’am” it seemed that Jared was the only one who could compose himself enough to answer. “Him and the Boss are upstairs working, he had him in here pretty early.”  
“Thanks Jared” I blew him a kiss, winked and turned to leave. I caught a glimpse of his round of pats on the back for that reward.   
I wasn’t going to give myself enough time to get nervous so I walked up the stairs as fast as I could in my 6 inch platforms. As much as I wanted to barge in I knew that knocking was a must or I would be fired immediately. So I compromised with two knocks and slowly opened the door. I immediately heard Frost’s voice stop.  
“Hey boys I brought cha somethin’” I channeled my best model walk and stared straight at Jay. I wanted him to see me in my new dress. I sat Frost’s cup in front of him. “What do ya think?” I gave them a twirl and bit by lip waiting for some response.  
Jays came first. “Well well well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. Stunning. No coffee for me? I’m offended. Ha. Ha. Ha”  
“Mr. Jay I didn’t know you drank coffee, I would love to pour you a whisky to help wake up.”  
“Purr-fect”  
As I walked to the in-office bar cart I saw him lick his lips, he seemed to have forgotten Frost was even in the room. He sat in his chair looking anywhere but at me, sipping on his latte. I made a point to bend over slow, pointing my ass directly at Jay. I chose not to wear underwear so when I shifted my legs the dress rode high. I heard a sharp intake of breath. Smiling I took mental notes of his stock remembering which decanters needed refilling. One ice cube and three fingers was Jay's favorite. Hopefully in more ways than one.  
I walked his drink back over to him, making sure to show him cleavage and a smile as I sat it in front of him, lingering a little longer to adjust his tie not breaking eye contact.  
“What’s gotten into you kitten, because soon it might be me,” he growled, gripping the glass with almost white knuckles.   
I took this as an opportunity to knock his pen off the desk, onto the floor, in between his legs. “I’m so sorry boss, let me get that for you.” I slid him back and slowly dropped down with my hands on his thighs, picked up the pen and when I stood back up I pushed my chest forward. I had him almost drooling now and I had barely even touched him.   
“Hm hm”  
Oh shit, Frost. I realized this whole ordeal had taken me about five minutes longer than it should have. A lifetime for my former lover and best friend to have to watch.   
“Well let me know if you boy's need anything else. Lunch orders will be collected at noon.” I shot them a smile and left. Shutting the door behind me I took a moment to catch my breath before walking back down. What has gotten into me. Why should I think I can turn a monster into man. At least with Frost having my back I felt safe to try.   
11pm came fast since I had a million things to do. Two weeks of orders, payments and bank statements were stacked as high as my desk lamp and I felt I was barely making a dent. I would have to work a lot of overtime. Tonight one of the bartenders called out sick so I locked up and headed out front. Music was pumping and a few regulars were getting settled in. It never failed, whatever night of the week it was, we always had steady business.   
I was making drinks for five people when I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. Jay was pacing the catwalk that led from his office. He normally does this to survey the club and see if he liked any of the girls for a private dance but it seemed he only had eyes for me.   
“Hey Ace this guy over here said you made his whisky sour wrong and shorted him. I told him to fuck off but hes starting to yell at the girls.”  
“Okay Jared I got that, here give these to stools 3,5,10,11, and 12.” I then eyed the prick who was currently grabbing the ass of our youngest dancer. Barely 18 she had just started, trying to pay for her disabled brothers medical bills.   
“Sir I’m gonna have to ask you to not touch the girls unless you're paying for their services” This gave Melody a chance to escape.  
“Oh so I get shorted on my booze and I can't even touch a dirty whores ass? How unfortunate. This club is going to shit.”  
“Feel free to leave and go to another establishment asshole.” I turned to leave as my arm was grabbed. He swung me around wrenching my arm practically out of socket. “Hey!”   
BANG. A single shot was fired as the man hit the ground. The red hole in his forehead slowly oozing blood. When I looked up at the brain spattered mirror I saw Jay in the reflection, holding his smoking gold pistol, his eyes burning. “Upstairs now.”  
He followed me close with one hand on my back. He reached in front of me to open the door and shoved me inside. I stumbled through the door and heard it slam as he grabbed my waist, flipped us around and pinned me up against the door.   
“You’re a bad bad girl. You never handle confrontation yet when you see me watching you, you just couldn’t help showing off." His face was an inch away from mine. I couldn’t stop watching his lips. “Kitten eyes up here.” His finger was under my chin dragging my face up. I stared into his eyes and in a second he was on me. Our lips mashed together, it felt like he was sucking the life out of me. Hands running up and down my back grabbing my ass. One knee in between my legs pushing them apart. I started to grind on it feeling myself getting wet, I might even soak through his pant leg. In an instant he was gone.  
“Jay”  
“Now now kitten I’m in charge. I can't have to trying to pleasure yourself when that’s my job” He led me to the couch and sat me down. He sank to his knees in front of me and spread my legs. Licking his lips he growled “I thought I saw this beautiful pussy peek through this morning. No panties for me? Mmm I approve”   
I gasped as he ran his tongue up my folds, gathering my wetness on his tongue. “Mm baby you taste so good.” For the next 20 minutes he ravished my pussy. Tongue, fingers, only pausing to kiss me. I was moaning and writhing on his couch, practically screaming his name.   
“Jay” I cried out “Jay I’m gonna cum please don't stop." I was pumping my hips and grinding on his face. I felt him chuckle.   
“Yes babygirl cum for daddy”  
Instantly I orgasmed. I threw my head back and grabbed his head pushing his face into my pussy. He didn’t stop until I let go. Completely spent. After a moment he got up and walked over to the bar to grab a napkin. After he cleaned up his face he came back to me and cleaned me up. Being careful to not mess with my sensitive parts too much. He sat next me and pulled my legs into his lap. Sipping on his previously ignored drink he just stared. I could feel his erection under my thigh.  
“Jay, that was...amazing”  
“Ha Ha Ha. I’ve heard. So I take this as an answer to my previous inquiry?”  
“Well I could give you an answer or I could get rid of your problem” I looked at his lap licking my lips. He pushed my legs off of himself and leaned back, arms slightly open and nodded down expectantly. I quickly swung my leg over him straddling his waist., unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down beneath me. I had to take a breath in when his giant cock swung free. I had never seen anything so big. Immediately I was soaked.   
I started by grinding my wet pussy up and down his length. I was going to need all the help I was gonna get.   
“Kitten you are beautiful to watch” he sat his drink down and unzipped my dress carefully, pulling it over my head so i was completely naked on top of him.   
“Oh Jay this isn’t fair.” I started to open his shirt. I loved his tattoos. They were crazy and sporadic but all looked like they belonged. I was running my hands up his chest taking my time admiring when he grabbed his dick in one hand and my hip in the other. He shoved into me and I let out a cry. Fuck. That hurt but it felt so good. He was pushing my hips down, slowly grinding me down and letting me adjust to his size. Then just as fast, he flipped me over, pushing my face into the cushions and grabbed my hair holding my face down.   
He started slamming into me, my cries muffled by the couch.   
“You know what’s not fair Ace.” He said through gritted teeth. “What’s not fair is that you turned me down, you ran away.” He pulled my head up, lifting my torso until my back was against his chest. He was still pulling my hair up and splayed his other hand across my belly as he pumped harder. “Then this morning you practically prance into my office uninvited and wiggle your ass in my direction thinking there would be no consequences? If Frost hadn’t been in the room I would have fucked you on my desk right then.”  
“Why did you wait until Frost left?”I hissed out.   
He dropped my hair and flipped me around. Towering over me I thought I would have been terrified, but no. He was hot. His eyes looked black in this light and he had a crazed expression on his face. He pushed his hair back then slid his right hand up my chest and wrapped his fingers around my throat. The punishment. He was gonna kill me. Or at the very least choke me until I passed out. Might as well have fun before I go.  
“Yes daddy, choke me while you fuck me. Choke me until I can't scream your name.” Then I spit, right in his face, and smiled.   
“Oh sweetheart, what the fuck do you think your doing? Huh? Do you have a death wish?”  
“Maybe. Maybe I wanna see what you're really capable of.”  
“Oh you’ll see” He then fucked me hard. Everytime I would come close to orgasming he would stop long enough to bring me down. After what felt like hours of blissful, torturous fucking he didn’t stop. “Cum for me kitten, cum now.” Like a cue my body released and he came in me. I felt his hot load coating my insides and dripping out down my thighs.   
Like before he grabbed a napkin and cleaned me up. Then he threw my dress at me. “There you go kitten, a car's waiting out front. Sleep tight, sweet dreams.”  
He walked to his desk and sat down. He occupied himself fast making it very clear I was to leave. I got dressed quickly and tried to fix my hair in the mirror. Only throwing it up in a messy pony helped it. I would need a deep conditioning treatment just to get the knots out he put in there. I gave him one last long look in the mirror before I left. It hurt for sure. Did he not enjoy the sex? Why was he such an asshole? I walked out and headed to my office. Before entering I saw the time. “Four AM?!” we had been upstairs for three and a half hours.   
“Hey boss lady I thought that was you. I thought you left hours ago, where have you been?” Jared was closing up the bar. We close at three but since he has just started bar work it took him a little longer to clean up.   
“Jared, hey um yeah I was just um, busy” I shifted from one foot to the other, obvious walk of shame.   
I saw the moment he realized what happened and he immediately looked down. “Okay boss I’ll see you tomorrow.." and he ran out the door.   
"Shit. Oh well. Cats outta the bag." I chuckled and headed out, locking the doors. The car was still there.   
"Will you be heading back to your apartment ma'am?"  
"Yes thank you. Will you please stop by the Chinese place on the corner so that I can pick up take out, it's the only place that's open at this time."  
"Yes ma'am"


End file.
